Skyscraper
by Armylife93
Summary: What happens when you feel broken?


**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own the Vampire Diaries, or any of the characters. I simply like to toy with them once in awhile. ;P**

_**Skyscraper**_

**A/N: My first songfic! This song is Skyscraper by Demi Lovato... I love her and her music and think she is a the greatest inspiration for everyone. I could argue with anyone until the end of time about how amazing she is, and when I first heard this song I was brought to tears. I'm so proud of her, and I hope this fic does the song justice. **

**X-X**

_Skies are crying, I am watching catching tear drops in my hands..._

**I couldn't take it. There was just no way that this was happening. Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this?**

**I kicked a rock walking through the cemetery on my way to my parent's graves. The rain poured hard around me, seemingly trying to drown me- irony at its best. Was it trying to tell me that I should have drowned that night too? **

**I looked up towards the sky and let the rain cleanse my face of the tears that were being shed, but it seemed like nothing helped- I couldn't stop crying.**

**What did I do wrong? How could Stefan just leave me? I understand that he had to in order to save Damon, but... no.**

**I needed to stop, this wasn't right- he saved Damon. He was selfless.**

**So why did I feel so shattered?**

**And then there was Damon, what about him? Why did I kiss him? **

**Ever since the beginning, Damon and I went back and forth, but I never understood why. Since the beginning I knew I was attracted to him, but I refused to let the past repeat itself, but what now? Didn't I just go against everything I ever stood for? I just cheated with my boyfriends brother. His brother! And when he finally recovered from the poison he got up, came over to me, looked into my eyes, and told me he loved me.**

**Damon Salvatore loves me. Me. Elena Gilbert. **

**I didn't respond. I wasn't able to. He scanned my eyes for a minute before letting go of my face and flashing away, but before he left I saw what was in his eyes... hurt.**

_Only silence as its ending like we never had a chance..._

**I never even got the chance to tell him how I felt. But... how do I feel? I love Stefan. He's smart, serious, handsome, loving, and understanding. Sure, he has kept a few secrets from me, but he does it for the best reasons. And Damon... I can't deny anymore that I like him as more than my friend or my boyfriend's brother. Damon is all of the things Stefan is and more. Where Stefan broods, Damon is trying to fix the situation. He's humorous, sexy, passionate, and he has never lied to me. He's honest, and blunt- even if it hurts my feelings sometimes.**

**And I like that.**

**But now he's gone, and I don't know where he went. We never even got the chance to start whatever this is. I never got to tell him that I do love him, but I'm confused. **

_Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me..._

**I feel empty. I feel like I have no one. Bonnie and Jeremy are missing in action, Alaric is depressed, Matt doesn't want to speak to any of us, Tyler and Caroline are getting better acquainted, Aunt Jenna is dead, Stefan is with Klaus, and Damon... Damon is gone. I don't know what to do. Everyone is just gone, and it hurts so much. Without them, I'm nothing. I have no life left in me. Damon was my light, my hope, and now I don't even know where he is. **

**I fall to the ground in front of John Gilbert's headstone, and shake with the sobs that are wracking through my body. Where did everyone go? **

_You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper..._

**When they left they took every part of me with them, and now I don't know what to do. I can't be around anyone, because they depress me even more. What's wrong with me? Why am I so weak?**

_Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper..._

**I'm Elena Gilbert. I'm stronger than this. Sure, this is probably the worst thing I've even been through, but I will get through it with my head held high. I will find my light again, and I will bring Stefan home. **

**I get up off of the floor and walk away with one last glance towards my loved ones graves. **

**I start to run through the woods, searching for Damon. He has to be here somewhere. And then it hits me, where would he go to think? A bar, sure, but what natural place would he go to? **

**That's when I start to sprint towards the old Salvatore land, and when I get there I frantically start to shout his name. **

**"Damon!" I run towards the ruins, and keep shouting. "Damon!" **

**Nothing. I hear nothing, I see nothing other than wilderness.**

**But that's only for a moment.**

**Before I can blink again, after 5 minutes of absolute silence, I see him standing not 10 feet in front of me with a confused look on his face.**

**"Elena, what are you doing here?" **

**I almost cry from the sound of his voice, and before I realize what I'm doing, I'm running towards him, yanking on his jacket, and kissing him with everything I have.**

**"I love you too, Damon," I kiss him again, "so much, but I'm scared and confused." Another kiss. "Please, don't leave me. " Kiss. "Give me a chance." **

**I'm looking into his bright blue eyes as he nods, and then we both grin before kissing each other again. **

**Our hands are all over the place, roaming, searching, feeling. I pull my fingers through his hair, as his right hand is holding onto my neck to deepen the kiss, and the left is on my hip playing with the skin underneath my shirt. **

**"Elena, we need to stop..." He whispers against my lips, and I furiously shake my head no.**

**"No, Damon- don't stop. Never stop." I kiss him again, fiercer this time.**

**He kisses back with as much passion, I feel like our lips will be bruised after this, but I just can't build up the energy to care. I love him too much, I love this too much. Everything is different now, my hands are unbuttoning his shirt, and his are on my thighs hoisting my up so I can wrap my legs around his middle, and I can feel just how much he is enjoying this. **

**"Hold on." He grunts out, and then I feel the wind flow through my hair and we're back at the boarding house, and I'm on his bed.**

**I look up at him and he's shrugging out of his shirt and pants, so I do the same so that I'm in my bra and underwear- Damon doesn't wear anything under his pants. **

**He crawled on top of me, and for the rest of the night we just showed each other how much we love each other. Over and over again.**

**Until morning, when I hear shouting coming downstairs from the parlor. I search the spot next to me to find it empty, and my heart instantly drops down into my stomach. I get out of bed and pull on my clothes before running downstairs to see a sight, I never wanted to see again.**

**Damon and Stefan arguing- Stefan with torn clothing and blood all over his shirt. **

**"Stefan, you need to leave, now. You're not stable, and I won't let you hurt Elena." Damon said, while walking towards Stefan to emphasize the need to leave.**

**"No, Damon- I came back for her. Klaus said he'd give me a day- one day to get her. I won't leave here without her." Stefan stalked forward to meet Damon head on, and I knew a fight would soon break out.**

**"Stop. Both of you stop. Don't fight, please." I said and they both turned towards me, seemingly surprised that I was there.**

**"Elena, go back upstairs." Damon motioned towards the upstairs balcony.**

**"Elena-" Stefan took a step towards me, and Damon lunged, taking him down to the floor. **

**"Elena, go!"**

**"Elena, don't leave!"**

**"Shut up, Stefan. Elena, don't listen to him, you need to get out of here! He will kill you!" **

_As the smoke clears I awaken, and untangle you from me..._

**I was confused again, even though I don't know why. I need to listen to Damon, he loves me. But Stefan- he's here! But... he's not stable, even I can see that, and once he got me where would he bring me. To Klaus? No way. So right as I'm walking to the door to leave, I look back and mouth to Damon, "I love you."**

**"I love you too, Elena. Now GO!" He yells and I nod before running out the door, but I wasn't quick enough to not hear Stefan say, "Ah, so now you have the whore? I love how history always repeats itself." **

_Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed..._

**That hurt to hear him say that, but I knew he wasn't in his right mind at all and he wouldn't say it if he weren't on human blood. I just hoped Damon could handle him without getting hurt or killing Stefan in the process.**

_All my windows still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet..._

**I had to be strong now, I had to do what Damon said and go. I couldn't linger anymore, I had to find safety. So I ran to Caroline's house. She was a vampire she could protect me, and Stefan wouldn't be able to get into her house, but it was a long run and I didn't know if I'd make it before the fight was over.**

_Go run, run, run I'm going to stay right here watch you disappear. Go run, run, run, it's a long way down, but I am closer to the clouds up here..._

**So I kept running. Running as hard as I could until I finally got to her front door, and pulled it open. People in Mystic Falls were trusting, they kept their doors unlocked- especially if they're vampires. I ran throughout the house, trying to see if anyone was home- no one was, and I sighed in frustration. For now, I'd just have to rely on Stefan not being able to get into the house. **

_You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper..._

**And now I was alone again, scared to death that Damon wasn't going to make it out alive. I felt like the smallest motion would set me off, and that if I were to open my mouth for anything I would scream until my voice was gone. But I convinced myself after almost an hour that everything was alright. Damon was strong, the strongest person I know besides Klaus or Elijah. He would be okay, and Stefan... I wasn't too sure about Stefan.**

**A sound from the door made my jump, and I dashed to it to see what it was.**

**What I saw stopped my heart.**

_Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper..._

**There was Damon standing there with a stake on the right side of his chest, leaning against the doorframe, about to fall in. **

**And then he did.**

**I fell to him and cradled him in my arms before attempting to drag him further into the house and closing the door. I pulled him into my lap, and cradled his face before kissing him repeatedly on the lips.**

**"Elena, pull out the stake. It hurts like a bitch."**

**I almost laughed at the fact that even in pain he would find humor in the situation.**

**I grasped the stake and pulled it out in one yank, cringing at his yelp of pain. **

**"I'm sorry, Damon." I threw the stake behind me and held his head to my chest, kissing the top of his head. **

**"Why are you sorry?" He whispered, and I chuckled because his breath tickled me.**

**"You wouldn't be hurt if it wasn't for me." I pulled away and held his face in my hands, tears threatening to fall from my eyes.**

**"Elena, I love you. This is nothing compared to the pain I would have if I would have lost you."**

**The tears fall and I kiss him. I know everything is going to be okay.**

**It doesn't matter what happened with Stefan or what tomorrow will hold, because right now I have everything I need. I have someone to love and support me, to build me up when I'm feeling down. I have Damon, and he will fix everything. **

_Like a skyscraper..._


End file.
